Reencarnación
by Saelmore Quartz
Summary: Ruby es una chica de 17 años, con una vida normal que cambia súbitamente cuando se presentan frente a ella las "Gemas de cristal". No sabe quienes son ni porqué parecen conocerla, tratará de averiguarlo mientras, sin darse cuenta, desentierra quien realmente es... o quien fue.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruby pateó el balón con suficiente fuerza para que el portero del equipo contrario no tuviera oportunidad alguna de detenerlo. Escuchó los gritos de júbilo en las gradas cuando luego de un perfecto gol se escuchó al árbitro soplar el silbato, dando por terminado el partido. Sus compañeros de equipo corrieron hacia ella y se le lanzaron encima para luego cargarla sobre hombros. El partido había terminado 3-2 siendo el equipo de Ruby el vencedor.

La cargaron hasta los vestidores, donde celebraron la victoria e hicieron planes de ir a algún lugar a celebrar.

-Bien, chicos- Ruby alejó a uno de sus compañeros que la abrazaba –Ya está dicho, nos vemos más tarde, ahora iré a cambiarme- señaló con el pulgar la entrada de los vestidores, dando a entender que se iría.

-Vamos, Rub, puedes cambiarte aquí con total confianza, eres cómo uno de nosotros- todos dieron un sonido de afirmación.

-Aunque ustedes me vean como a un chico con pechos, el entrenador fue muy claro sobre las condiciones para jugar. Además no quiero que alguno de ustedes se esté manoseando en la noche por mi culpa- la mayoría dejó escapar un sonido de repulsión y un par fingió vomitar en el suelo.

-Ya quisieras- Green, el capitán del equipo, hizo una mueca de falso asco.

-Los veo en el estacionamiento- Ruby salió de ahí cuando el entrenado estaba entrando, consiguiendo una mirada de desaprobación del ayudante de este.

Ruby entró en los vestidores de chicas y buscó en su casillero ropa limpia. Se quitó el ya sucio uniforme del equipo y lo metió en su maleta, primero pensó en sólo cambiarse pero prefirió darse una ducha rápida para evitar oler mal. Una chica también podía apestar.

Luego del baño y de ponerse unos cómodos pantalones sueltos, una camisa con estampado de su videojuego favorito y sus tenis azul marino salió de ahí. Su equipo la esperaba en el estacionamiento, eran trece chicos, tres novias y ella. Se dividieron en tres autos, Ruby iba con sus mejores amigos Devin y Krein, aunque Krein iba con su novia, ¿Había que agregar que era demasiado molesta?.

Fueron a los bolos, dónde se dividieron en dos equipos, el equipo perdedor pagaría todo lo consumido por el ganador. Todos se peleaban por ver en qué equipo se quedaba Ruby pues el elegido tenía más probabilidades de ganar. Ruby era la mejor en cualquier cosa que se tratara de actividades físicas.

Mientras los líderes de los equipos discutían Ruby no paraba de reírse con Devin, pues Krein estaba muy "ocupado" con su novia. Cuando por fin se decidieron con un lanzamiento de moneda el juego se tornó intenso. Mientras los chicos apoyaban a Ruby cada vez que era su turno, las chicas se juntaban y hablaban tonterías.

-Es obvio que lo hace para llamar la atención- Ruby escuchó hablar a la novia de Krein.

-La muy zorra quiere tenerlos a todos- La novia de fulano la hartó, haciendo que lanzara la bola con fuerza y, mientras volteaba a verlas con enojo, hacía una chuza perfecta.

-Ok, aclaremos algo, señoritas- las tres chicas se sintieron sorprendidas de que Ruby les hiciera frente, ¿Hacia falta decir que llevaban menos de un mes de relación con los chicos cada una? –Yo no les agrado y por consiguiente ustedes tampoco a mí- Los chicos voltearon a ver al trio, extrañados de la situación.

-Ruby, ¿Qué pasa?- Krein posó la mano sobre el hombro de su novia, dispuesto a defenderla.

-Pasa que para estas chicas sólo juego en el equipo y paso tiempo con ustedes porque quiero "tirármelos" a todos- Ruby hizo comillas con los dedos y unos segundos después, los chicos soltaron una estruendosa carcajada llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¿Es eso cierto?- Krein le preguntó a su novia a lo que ella respondió con ojos de cachorro herido.

Ruby bufó con aburrimiento, por eso prefería tener amigos, no hacían tanto drama como las chicas normalmente. Fastidiada por la actitud de las chicas, salió de ahí sin decir nada, haciendo que sus amigos dejaran de reírse. Estaba molesta en serio.

Salió del local y caminó por el estacionamiento hecha una bola de furia. Pateó un poste de luz con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que escuchó un extraño ruido. Un grito ensordecedor.

Se volteó hacia dónde parecía proceder el sonido, el bosque; típico cliché de una película de terror. Un par de segundos después de pensar en ello, una gigantesca criatura salió de la nada. Ruby gritó con terror, sintiendo sus piernas volverse gelatina e inmediatamente cayó de sentón en el suelo.

La criatura, al notarla, avanzó hacia ella. Entre más se acercaba Ruby podía notar que era una bestia con un pelaje oscuro, con unas enormes garras, unos afilados dientes cubiertos con abundante baba y unos ojos de un tono azul intenso.

Ruby la vio alzar una pata, lista para lanzar un zarpazo, sabía que ese era el momento en el que moriría. Vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, su corta vida. Su vista quedó fija en una parte del cuerpo de la bestia donde sobresalía una especie de gema y una serie de extrañas imágenes surcaron su mente, imágenes que parecían irreales. Era simplemente perfecto, ¡Unos segundos antes de morir comenzaba a alucinar! Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe, sintiendo lágrimas escurrir por sus mejillas. Pero cuando pasaron unos segundos y notó que nada había ocurrido, abrió los ojos.

Había un chico frente a ella dándole la espalda, haciendo frente al monstruo. Un extraño y enorme escudo rosa impedía que la bestia los dañase a ambos, mientras en su otra mano una espada rosa se posaba lista para atacar.

-¡Chicas, es todo suyo!- Ruby vio un destello por el rabillo del ojo e inmediatamente volteó en esa dirección; vio en el aire una mujer gigante, con cuatro brazos y un enorme arco que parecía hecho de luz.

Cuando una flecha fue lanzada, pareció multiplicarse por cien en el aire. Dieron en el costado de la bestia, haciéndola caer unos metros lejos de ellos y unos segundos después pareció explotar. El chico corrió hacia dónde había desaparecido el monstruo y unos segundos después levantó una especie de burbuja con una gema dentro muy parecida a la que había visto en el monstruo y, ante toda la incredibilidad que estaba presenciando Ruby, vio la burbuja desaparecer de la nada.

Ruby dejó escapar un corto grito ante la anormalidad de todo lo que ocurría. El chico que la había protegido antes volteó a verla, era realmente alto quizá medía dos metros, su cabello ondulado de color negro parecía caer como una extensa cascada a través de su coleta alta, sus ojos eran azabaches y su piel era un tono claro.

El chico la miró extrañado unos segundos, incluso cuando la mujer gigante llegó a su lado. El chico gritó tomando desprevenidos a todos, la mujer gigante pareció asustarse y se envolvió en un haz de luz para luego caer al suelo dos chicas. Ruby gritó nuevamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios son ustedes?!- preguntó asustada, buscando en los bolsillos de su pantalón su teléfono para llamar a la policía.

-Perla, Amatista…- las chicas parecieron responder a los nombres voltearon a verla, pues el chico la estaba señalando.

Ruby gruño al notar que había dejado su teléfono dentro con los chicos. Volteó a ver a los extraños de nuevo, notando que la veían aparentemente sorprendidos, quizá más de lo que ella parecía estar.

-¿Rubí?- la chica pálida pareció nombrarla, aunque su nombre sonaba un poco diferente.

-¿Cómo saben mi nombre?- Los extraños voltearon a verse entre sí.

-¿Creen que…?- escuchó a la de baja estatura murmurar.

-Parece ser…- La chica pálida la interrumpió -Entonces Zafiro…-

-Chicas, no- El chico volteó a verla un momento y las otras lo secundaron –Parece una humana… No es ella- Ruby aprovechó que voltearon a verse entre sí para alejarse. Corrió dentro del local nuevamente, sintiendo su cabeza dar vueltas por todo lo acontecido.

-¿Rub?- Green la llamó -¿Estás bien?- los chicos se acercaron a ella, parecían preocupados por su expresión.

Ruby volvió a ver afuera, dándose cuenta que ya no estaba ahí el extraño dúo… ¿O era trío? No lo sabía, todo en esos minutos fue demasiado confuso. ¿Acaso todo había sido producto de su imaginación? Esperaba que sí.

-¿Ruby?- Green volvió a llamarla luego de unos segundos, parecía preocupado y para llamarla por su nombre debía estarlo.

-Estoy… Bien, no te preocupes- Sonrió para parecer convincente –Sólo creo haber visto… un animal afuera- Los chicos se juntaron en la puerta, tratando de ver el supuesto _animal_, pero sólo vieron la nada absoluta.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será volver a casa pronto, Ruby parece estar enloqueciendo- Ruby no replicó, como usualmente hubiera hecho, pues estaba considerando esa idea.

Cuando estuvo en el auto con Krein y Devin, notó la falta de la novia del primero, por lo que decidió preguntar.

-¿Y tu novia?-

-Terminamos ahí adentro- Ruby se sorprendió -¡Ey! Ella puede ser la chica más candente, pero nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga- se lanzó sobre la castaña para revolverle la cabellera.

Dio gracias a dios que él no estuviera al volante o de lo contrario ya estarían en un horrible accidente. El camino a casa duró casi cuarenta minutos, y en el trayecto, Ruby no dejó de preguntarse cómo era posible que aquellos extraños supieran su nombre.

* * *

**Me vale pepino, ahora que Steven se ha ido no sé si para siempre o si habrá una nueva temporada, es momento de sacar todo el repertorio de fanfics que tengo acumulando polvo, así que preparense para nuevas historias con posibles desenlaces tardados. C:**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo sólo me abasto con ellos para mis locas ideas.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
